ROMANTISME NARA
by pinkyukka
Summary: Sedikit percakapan ayah dan anak membahas wanita yang membuat mereka melayang dari rumah. Inspired from Boruto eps 43. Shikatema (also Shikadai). Please RnR!


"AKU BILANG MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP!"

WUOOZZZZ

Temari baru saja berteriak sambil mengayunkan kipas raksasa miliknya ke arah kedua pria kesayangannya. Shikamaru dan Shikadai. Kedua pria itu terlempar jauh bersama dan mengakibatkan dinding rumah mereka rusak. Temari kesal. Ya seperti biasa. Bagi Temari, kedua pria itu mudah sekali membuatnya kesal. Namun yang kali ini penyebabnya berbeda. Tadinya, ia senang akan perhatian dari suaminya, karena ia pulang lebih awal - hal langka yang ia lakukan sejak ia menjadi asisten hokage- dan ia beralasan ingin sesekali makan bersama dengan keluarganya. Hal yang sangat romantis bukan? Harusnya saat ini mereka sedang makan bersama dengan hangatnya sambil mendengarkan cerita Shikadai -atau tidak-. Tapi kenyataannya sungguh berbeda. Kedua pria berambut nanas itu justru mengabaikan Temari yang mengatakan bahwa makanan sudah siap dan justru asyik membahas permainan kesukaan mereka yang mengasah otak itu -shogi. Temari tahu betul bahwa mereka begitu menyukai permainan itu, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romantisme Nara**

 **Shikatema's Fic inspired from Boruto Eps 43**

 **Please Don't Copy and If you don't like it, please go back**

 **Warning: OOC (I try my best), typo, etc**

"Ouch… ibu benar-benar tega. Ini gara-gara kau oyaji," tuduh Shikadai sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena ia mendarat ditanah tanpa rumput yang tentunya memberikan efek sakit jika terjatuh begitu saja. Ia memungut bidak shogi yang tercecer di dekatnya. Hanya 5 bidak saja yang bisa ia temukan, bersama papan shogi. "Ah, tak masalah hilang, masih banyak dirumah," pikir Shikadai.

Shikamaru hanya mengelus pantatnya sambil menggerutu. "Kenapa dia cepat sekali naik darah sih?"

Kedua pria Nara itu segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Posisi mendarat mereka sebenarnya cukup jauh dari rumah mereka. Bisa saja mereka melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain untuk segera sampai. Tapi mereka memilih untuk berjalan untuk menghemat tenaga mereka jikalau saat sampai rumah nanti satu-satunya wanita di rumah mereka itu masih marah dan melontarkan mereka lagi, mereka masih memiliki tenaga untuk pulang.

"Hei yah… kenapa kau bisa menikahi wanita segalak itu sih? Aku masih tak mengerti. Bahkan sampai aku menjadi genin. Apa kalian pernah melakukan hal romantis seperti pasangan lain? Seperti orangtua Inojin misalnya," Shikadai memulai pembicaraan. Ia sudah berminat lagi dengan trik shogi yang ayahnya bicarakan sebelum mereka dilontarkan oleh Temari.

Shikamaru melirik anak sematawayangnya. "Hmm yah… dia memiliki sesuatu hal yang tak dimiliki oleh wanita lain."

Shikadai mengernyitkan alisnya. "Sesuatu apa itu?"

"Sudah sejauh mana cerita kami yang kau tahu?"

"Hmm… bibi Ino cerita kalau kalian dulunya rival di ujian chuunin. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba kalian menikah. Apa ibu hamil duluan sebelum kalian menikah?"

Shikamaru terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Tak ia sangka bahwa anak lelakinya itu akan bertanya hal yang diluar dugaan. Sungguh out of the box.

"Darimana kau dapat ide itu heh? Ibumu hamil setelah kami menikah. Pernikahan kami tidak tiba-tiba. Butuh proses yang tak sebentar." Shikamaru mencoba meluruskan. Ia sedikit teringat berbagai hal yang ia urus sebelum sah mempersunting putri Suna itu.

"Lalu?"

"Yah… banyak hal yang menyebabkan kami menjadi dekat. Tapi ada 1 kejadian yang membuatku yakin untuk mengajaknya kencan. Ia menyelamatkanku." Ia teringat dengan misi penyelamatan Sai. Temari adalah salah satu orang yang menyelamatkannya ketika ia benar-benar terdesak. Yang ia tahu, misi itu juga menjadi titik balik hubungan Sai dan Ino, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Kisah romantis dibalik tragedi sebuah misi.

"Dari dulu dia sudah galak. Jadi aku sudah tak heran lagi. Semua wanita memang merepotkan," Shikamaru menghela napasnya panjang. "Selama kami berpacaran pun tak ada hal romantis yang lain bayangkan. Satu-satunya hal romantis yang aku lakukan padanya yaitu saat mengajaknya untuk menikah."

"HEEE? Itu saja? Selama kalian pacaran tidak ada hal romantis lainnya? Gandengan tangan? Ciuman?"

Shikamaru menatap anaknya dengan malas. Siapa sangka bahwa anak laki-lakinya ini ternyata tertarik dengan kisah cinta orangtuanya.

"Ehem… yah… kalau hal itu tidak perlu aku jelaskan kan?" Sebagai lelaki yang tak terbiasa dengan hal-hal romantis tentunya menjadi enggan untuk menceritakan hal itu pada anaknya. Mana bisa ia ceritakan kalau dia pernah mencium Temari sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya -karena ia lupa untuk membeli hadiah- atau ia pernah mencoba melontarkan kata-kata manis gara-gara Naruto yang memberikan berbagai saran yang ia sebut sebagai "Cara Meluluhkan Hati Wanita" saat Temari marah besar padanya karena ia lupa untuk mampir Suna ketika hendak menjalankan misi berbahaya (lagi) -mereka memiliki komitmen untuk saling bertemu sebelum menjalankan misi berbahaya-.

"Kami pernah bergandengan. Pertama kali saat pernikahannya Naruto dan saat itu adalah awal hubungan kami yang kalian sebut pacaran." Shikamaru mencoba menjelaskan dengan sikap cool. "Ibumu memiliki senyum yang manis. Beruntung hanya aku yang menyadarinya dan bisa menikahinya. Dibalik sifatnya yang begitu galak, ia sebenarnya wanita yang lembut dan terampil. Tentunya ia sangat perhatian. Mungkin kau tak mengerti. Tapi kau akan mengerti ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuat hatimu bergetar."

Shikadai terdiam melihat ayahnya yang begitu serius membahas ibunya.

Tak terasa mereka sampai juga di rumah mereka. Mereka memasuki rumah dan mereka mendapati Temari berdiri di lobi sambil berkacak pinggang. Kedua pria Nara itu sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika Temari sudah mengambil posisi itu.

"KEMANA SAJA KALIAN?! LAMA SEKALI PULANGNYA. KALIAN CEPAT BERESKAN DINDING YANG RUSAK BARU BOLEH MAKAN MALAM!"

Shikamaru dan Shikadai hanya diam pasrah saja diteriaki oleh Temari. Karena lapar, Shikadai bergegas menuju dinding yang malang itu. Temari baru saja berbalik untuk mengikuti anaknya namun…

GREP!

Shikamaru memeluknya dari belakang. Seketika pipi Temari merona. "A-apa-apaan ini?!"

"Hhhh… mendokusei. Jangan marah-marah terus. Malam ini aku pulang tak hanya untuk makan malam. Tapi juga…." Shikamaru berbisik.

"Ck! Sejak kau dipengaruhi Naruto, kau suka sekali berkata seperti itu. Cepat bereskan dinding itu dan makan!" Ucap Temari dengan muka yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Shikamaru menyunggingkan bibirnya. Tersenyum seksi. Senyum yang selalu membuat Temari luluh dan mau menuruti kemauan Shikamaru. Shikamaru memiliki sifat cuek? Itu benar, tapi siapa sangka kalau ia memiliki sisi lain yang tentunya hanya diketahui oleh istrinya.

Akhirnya, keluarga Nara bisa menikmati makan malam mereka dengan nyaman.

==================THE END============================

Author's Note:

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mencoba untuk menulis lagi. Dan kali ini mencoba ranah Shikatema yang selama ini hanya jadi silent reader saja

Kalau ada kritik, saran, request, bisa inbox ya! Tapi ga semua request aku bisa realisasikan

See you!


End file.
